Siblings
by xbluxmoonx
Summary: Sequel to GREEN After a decade of war searching, Link meets Green, but the problem is, she doesn't remember him. She has a secrest past of her own she needs to deal with, and Link is in the battlefield. Will everything be lost and forgotten? ON HOLD
1. Eight Years

Well, I've had this story in my head for a long time, and much of it has scenery and clothes etc. from the new Zelda movie coming out in 2006. Just go to and you will be able to read the script. And sadly, if you are very serious about getting a part in the movie, you need to send a resume by the 31. Sadly, today is the day for me, so...sigh. Anyway, I won't have this story posted until next week, so maybe you may still do that, but I would never be able to fit moviemaking with highschool years...sigh...Anyway, hope everybody likes the sequel to Green. One phrase: R&R!!!! BTW, this won't be in first POV.

* * *

Siblings

Chapter 1: Madanian Attack

_Link stood frozen to the cement ground, staring at the small girl in front of him. The crowds rushed past him, trying to push him aside, but all he could think of was _Green. _The small girl stood fixed on Link. Before he could say anymore, a hand reached out towards the girl and grabbed her arm. He looked up to see a man; he wore a blue shirt, brown pants, and a black jacket. He had white, shaggy hair and he held a satchel._

_Link wanted to stop him, but it was too late. He watched as the small girl stared at him in confusion until they had disappeared into the crowd. Link stood there without motion until he heard the sound of more than a hundred footsteps come from behind him. He turned around and there stood from the entrance to the castle, the Hylian army dressed in silver armor. Five stood in the front, wearing golden armor; spears, swords, and shields in their hands. One of the five in gold began to shout to the townspeople, but all he could hear was the clanking of metal, and the sound of footsteps that were now behind the direction he stood. When he turned back, the townspeople were running towards the Temple of Time and the entrance to Hyrule Castle Town was clear. More than a thousand soldiers in black stood with massive weapons in hand. More than ten wore red armor; the leaders of the host. A minute later, he spotted hundreds of arrows rain down from the sky, and he watched as hundreds of soldiers fall to the ground._

Link jumped up from his bed, sweat forming on his forehead. He reminded himself where he was than relaxed. He was in Hyrule Castle in his own room up in one of the higher floors overlooking most of the land. It had been eight years since the Madanians had declared war over Hyrule, and he was there to see the gruesome beginning. At the end of the attack, all of Hyrule Castle Town was in piles of debris and bodies. Thousands of soldiers and townspeople had died, yet Hyrule still had won. Link had tried to look for survivors, but had only been pushed away by others saying he needed to stay away.

After leaving a year later to look for Navi, and failing miserably he had come back to a battleground. Once he was fifteen, he joined the army, all the while looking for a friend. Now, as a leading knight, he lived in the castle with the royal family and was training daily to be ready for any attack from the Madanianites.

Link got out of his bed and walked over to his window in the far corner. He opened the curtains and watched soldiers and knights pile out of the castle. Link sighed; he had overslept again. Without looking beyond to Hyrule field, he ran to the bathroom and washed up. He changed out of his night clothes and into his tunic. He looked over towards the mirror and made sure he hadn't put on his moss green tunic backwards like last time when he had ended up late. He wore a long-sleeved turtle-neck shirt and chainmale underneath his tunic. He wore brown pants and boots. Link reached for his sword and shield on a dresser nearby than strapped them on. He finally ran a hand through his shaggy and layered golden blonde hair than made an attempt to grab his hat on a nightstand but sighed, remembering Zelda had told him he was better off without a hat.

Link ran out of his room, passing several servants on the way. He finally reached the dining hall where Zelda and the rest of the royal family sat, finishing their breakfast.

"You're late again, Link." Zelda said as she noticed him rush into the room.

Link nodded and opened his mouth to speak, but only began to catch his breath after running down a long flight of stairs in over a minute. "The general wants to see you," Zelda said as she got up, "if you're planning to take his place some day..."

"Yeah, yeah, I know. 'Wake up on time.'" Link said finally as he rolled his eyes. He quickly bowed to her and the Royal Family, than walked backwards to the door which led to the throne room. He turned around and quickly ran and went through a passageway that led outside to the front of the castle.

He stopped sprinting when he found General Ziman glaring at him coldly. When he had first met the man, he wanted to call him Z, but it wasn't worth it when he learned the hard way.

"Nice of you to finally join us, Link." He knew where this was going, "This is the third time this week you've been late, another and I'll make your training last an extra two hours."

"Yes, general." Link said lamely ash he finally joined with the rest of the soldiers as they practiced sword fighting. His partner stood leaning on a tree polishing his sword.

"Finally, I thought I could see the other side of my sword. Where were you this time?" the young soldier asked.

"Sorry, Kamen. Just woke up late." Link said as he unsheathed his sword. He glanced at his partner, who was only about fifteen, his brown hair hung loosely over his green eyes, just like Link when he was his age. Link always felt it was his responsibility to keep an eye over Kamen, like an older brother.

Link readied himself to begin training; he backed away from Kamen to get apart in right distance. Kamen moved first, slashing his sword horizontally, but Link blocked it with his sword, than swung back vertically. Kamen jumped aside than swung his sword at Link but he rolled under it and stood up less than a second and brought his shield up to block Kamen's sword. Link brought up his just in time to block again, than he swung back and knocked Kamen's sword to the ground, ten feet away.

Link smirked while Kamen retrieved his sword. "That's why you grip your sword..."

"It wasn't that," Kamen said as he came back, gripping his sword tighter, "I heard something."

Link gave a confused look, there was noise all around them. "What are you talking about?"

Before Kamen could answer a large explosion rocked the ground, getting the attention of all the soldiers as they fell to the ground. Link reached for the hilt of his sword that had left his hand. He got up and realized everyone had lined up in there positions. He whistled to his chest-nut colored horse, Epona and mounted her. Link trotted up to his position between two knights dressed in heavy armor. He never understood why wearing armor was so important, since all it did was make the person slower. After months of arguments with Zelda and her nursemaid, Impa; they had finally given up forcing him o wear heavy armor.

General Ziman strode in the front with his stormy gray horse. He held a sword and shield in his hand; ready for battle. He began to shout to the soldiers who seemed calm and ready, but were only tense and worried on the inside. Link kept his eyes ahead, his ears hearing every noise from the high-pitched shrieks of the townspeople to the splinter of wood. Finally, the Hylian army moved forward, every step leading to either death, defeat, or victory.

Link gripped his sword tightly in his left hand, memories flooding into his head.

_Sounds of children's laughter, music, chatting amongst adults, than horse's hooves. The sound of metal clinking together. Link stood in the fifth line of soldiers as they walked out of Hyrule Castle town to meet their enemy. Only a year had gone since he had joined the army, yet he didn't know if he was ready. _

"_Don't be afraid, lad." A strong voice whispered to him from behind, "they're too easy to beat."_

_Link nodded to his friend, Maren. The soldier behind was his partner, he was twenty years old at the time: had red hair and brown eyes. Link learned most of his training from him, but least did he know, that his friend would die at that very battle before ever being knighted. He gripped his sword tighter than began his march with the troops, the enemy host in sight now. _

All at once, the armies swarmed around each other, swords clattered against each other's, screams pierced the night air, and arrows flew. Link blocked his sword from every attack and he knew exactly why everyone had come after him. The only armor he wore was his chainmail, and all the army thought he was easy to kill. When they discovered how skilled he was, they took the challenge. Link realized the Hylian army coming upon the Madanianites from behind, than using their chance as they were focused only on him.

_It seemed as hours passed when finally arrows were shot into the sky. Link blocked them with his shield, but one pierced into his left arm. He dropped his sword as his hand weakened. He glanced at the wound while the arrows rained down. Blood had soaked his sleeve and the arrow seemed deep. He fell to his knees as everything seemed still, than placed his shield onto his back. Slowly, he raised his right hand and grabbed for the arrow. He closed his eyes and gritted his teeth to keep from biting his tongue. Finally, he yanked the arrow free; with a cry of pain he threw the arrow to the ground. _

_Link ripped his sleeve, than tied it above the wound to make the bleeding stop. He grabbed his sword and shield, than got up. A quick glance around him, he realized the battle was over. _

* * *

Yeah! My first chapter done of the sequel to Green. I am sorry it is so short, but I'll try to update sooner. Living in Shadows might take a bit to update because I've lost all ideas for that story, but Siblings has been in my mind for a long time. I'm still thinking about the next chapter, but it could be out very soon!

BTW!!! ZELDA FANS IMPORTANT!!!! If you are hoping to be in the new movie in 2006, there is still a chance by November 8, your resumes/applications. Go to the website above and see. From now on, I will have info on this more in profiles. I will tell you if there is anything new to go look at the web or my profile. So now! Time to review!!! Yeah!!!


	2. Madanian Attack

My next chapter is finally up! Thanks dan heron for reviewing. And anyone has-who reviews. Thank you!!!

Sorry about the web place stuff, thought you could click on it but the stuff had changed, so anywho…Oh, and I'm so sorry for the boring ending on the first chapter.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Siblings

Chapter 2:

Link stood still as he listened to General Ziman give orders to the edgy soldiers. He took in all the words but kept his eyes peeled ahead. Screams filled the warm, autumn morning and smoke rose ahead. Link led Epona to a trot as the soldiers edged towards the enemy; he gripped his sword until his knuckles were white. The surprise attack from the Madanianites had left Hyrule Castle Town in ruins. Link bit his lip and shook his head, not realizing what lay ahead.

Soldiers in black and red ran around the market, dangerously sharp weapons in hand. The battle finally began, and Link shuddered as a soldier in black attacked him with his sword. Link slashed his sword horizontally and watched as he crumpled to the ground. If he thought killing one soldier was macabre than who would know what lay ahead. He galloped Epona around the market; at least a dozen soldiers had crossed him, leaving but only a few cuts. After circling the small town square, he came upon the castle entrance and was relieved to see dozens of the Hylian army guarding it, but through all this, he did not see Kamen.

For at least a few minutes, all seemed quiet. There was no red or black soldier wandering the streets. All Link could see was normal townspeople running with what they could carry to the Temple of Time, and almost every child carried a dog or chicken in one hand, while the other held on to their guardian's hand. Something finally caught the corner of his eye, and looked up. Hundreds of arrows began raining down on the town square.

"Cover!" he yelled. There was no time to use any of Nayru's magic to protect any one, but instead he held his Hylian shield in front, and prepared for the worst. He heard the arrows fly past him, piercing those nearby. Silence. Link lowered his shield and glanced around him. Soldiers and townspeople lay in heaps around him; there was nothing he could do. Finally, he looked down as he heard Epona neigh. An arrow stuck out only a bit in front of his knee. Link turned around to look the direction of the castle entrance. Soldiers lay down, arrows everywhere.

Without a second thought, he pulled the arrow out from Epona, and she shrieked. Link patted her neck, trying to calm her down. He took out his bow and arrow than pointed it towards the rooftops of the buildings around him where soldiers stood, preparing for another shower of arrows. Link pulled the string back, took aim, and let the arrow fly. A scream of pain and a soldier fell to the ground, than another, and another, and another, and so on. Link looked around in confusion. Soldiers were lined around him, bow and arrow in hand, aiming and shooting the enemies around them. He glanced at the soldier next to him, and he turned to see the soldier's face. Helmet on; he still knew it was Kamen.

Suddenly, a large explosion rocked the ground. Epona backed up and stood on her back feet, sending Link to the ground unconscious. Hundreds of feet ran around him, the army breaking up its perfect rank to help their leading knight and horse.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kamen stood outside the Link's room, waiting impatiently for the doctor to tell him any news. He leaned against the cold, hard wall and rubbed his head with one hand while the other held his helmet. The battle had lasted for hours, yet it had finished before nightfall. Remembering his nightshift in a few minutes, he sighed sadly.

He unsheathed a sword that he had strapped to his belt. Jewels were decorated on the golden hilt, and the long blade itself glittered dimly from the lit candles lining the wall. No one could tell what this sword had gone through after he had polished it from boredom. After a few minutes, the door finally flung open, and the doctor walked out holding his usual medicine bag. Kamen sheathed the sword than followed the doctor.

"How is he?" he asked impatiently.

"Fine, Kamen. Only a few broken bones and cuts," the doctor said as he walked down the hallway, "I'll be back in a couple of weeks, so he'll be fine by then."

Kamen thanked the doctor than went back towards Link's room. He knocked twice and opened the door. Link sat upright on his bed, reading a book, but kept glancing out the window. He still wore his green tunic, but could still see the bandages wrapped on his arm.

"Hey there, Link!" Kamen said as he walked over to the chair next to him.

"Hey!" Link said as he put the book down.

"How's your arm?"

"Not too good."

Kamen noticed the look in his face as he glanced towards his left arm.

"When I fell, I lost grip of my sword. I got it when I was knighted." Link continued, "I know its odd to think of that right now, but what else can I do?"

"Don't worry," Kamen said as he unstrapped the sword from his belt and showed it to Link, "I found it later on after I took Epona back to the stables."

"She's fine." Kamen said before Link could ask, "I have go now. It's my shift."

Kamen said goodbye and walked out quickly, but stopped fast enough to bow to Princess Zelda as she went by.

"Kamen, how is Link?" she asked.

"He seems to be doing fine, but his left arm is broken. I'm not sure when he will be able to train again." He said.

Zelda sighed in relief and smiled at the nervous soldier. Kamen had only talked with the princess of Hyrule a few times, but he was always there with Link who always acted like friends with her. The princess smiled warmly and thanked him. He bowed once more as she passed by.

Finally out of the castle, Kamen ran towards the ruined market. Kamen stopped halfway, felt for the hilt of his sword, sighed and resumed running. He could feel the wind around him, cooling him off, but he still could not endure another hour of his helmet suffocating him, so he held it to his side. Kamen reached Hyrule Castle Town and went over to his post near the town square, but found another soldier.

"You're late, Kamen," the soldier said.

"Sorry, Mark…" he began.

"Go take my post around the…"

"Yeah, yeah. Got it." Kamen said as he turned around towards the alleys.

He leaned against one of the remaining walls of a building in an alley. The town was deserted; all of the dead remaining had been cleared up and taken to Kakariko Village's graveyard. Kamen shivered at the thought. The battle was gruesome, and he hated the thought of all those around him dropping dead. So much death and destruction brought him to think of his family…

A crash of tin took Kamen out of his thoughts. He jolted up and looked around. He walked over the other side of the corner where he stood, unsheathed his sword and kept walking towards a corner filled with garbage bins. Kamen shivered at the thought of a Madanianite jumping out at him while he wasn't looking. No. He was a soldier and he could not possibly think of such things; he was prepared and ready for almost anything. He slowly edged closer and eyed the surroundings the best he could do in such a dark alley. On the ground, he made out a broken arrow.

Kamen kneeled down to inspect it more, but something behind the garbage bins brought his attention. He crawled over to the back than eyed the motionless body. Could it be a soldier of the enemy? Or a Hylian? He shook his head in disbelief as he realized the ragged clothing and the blood-soaked ground. He pushed away the hair over the girl's face, than began to hear her labored breaths. _Alive!_ Was all Kamen could think of as he picked the girl up and ran to the town square where he met Mark.

"Hey!" the angered soldier yelled from where he stood, "Your shift's not over!"

"Take my place!" Kamen said running off.

"What!" Mark said angrily, but finally softened when he sighted the unconscious girl he had in his arms.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Kamen stood pacing out near the entrance of the castle, not exactly sure for what he was waiting for at the moment. The doctor said the girl would live as long as she didn't try to move as much. An arrow had pierced the bottom of her shoulder, yet it didn't make much sense how she could have gotten it out. Kamen jumped when the soldier on duty struck the ground with his spear. The gates opened but he didn't pay much attention to who went through.

"Hey Kamen!" a familiar voice said.

Kamen turned around, "You're supposed to be in your room and in bed."

The Hylian rolled his eyes and sighed, "No way, I'm too bored to death in there..."

"Oh, so for once you wake up early?" Kamen cut in.

"Huh?" Link said adjusting his arm to be comfortable.

"Ah, well…" Kamen muttered then continued his pacing, but stopped as Link got in front of him.

"What's the matter?"

"Nothing."

"It has to be something. I've never seen you this worried." Link said, "Is it about your family?"

"No. It's about someone I found half-dead in the market."

"Ohh…" was all Link could say.

"I'm just worried. She's fine, but still…" Kamen said sadly.

"Well, why don't you go see her?" Link asked.

"That's a good idea. Wanna' come with?"

"I'd like to, but I have to go see Zelda 'bout something."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Link slowly walked to the Castle Courtyard where Zelda had always spent her time. Sometimes spying through the windows to the throne room where so many events had taken place. He finally reached the quad and noticed Zelda sitting down on the stair railing, gazing up at the cloudless sky. She turned towards him and smiled.

"Hi Zel'." Link said as he sat across from her.

"I'm so sorry I had you come all the way over here, but I saw you out of the castle anyway…" she finished with a smirk.

Link shrugged then let her continue.

"Well, there's some good news and bad news." She said as she walked down the stairs, her dress following.

"Go on."

"Ok…" she took a deep breath and continued, "Link, General Ziman is dead and that means you are now the new general."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

EEEH!!! I'm done with this chappie, and now I pleeeeease ask you to review. I tried to make this chapter as long as I could and give it a good cliffie. Yeah! Ok, I know I haven't updated Living In Shadows, but I will try to update it soon. See, I'll work on one chapter for one story and the other the next at least every two weeks one will get updated…so review!!!!


	3. Plan Attacks

Hey! I'm back with the third chapter of Siblings…YEAH!!! Ok, I wanted to put this in my profile, but the comp. Won't let me cuz there's a javascript error. Does anyone know what that is? Anyways…

Living in Shadows is 60 done which today is November 14, 2004-the day I started this chapter, so by the end it could be Friday or the same day I update L.I.S. So, plz. If you read my other stories it's good to read my Author notes.

Dan heron-yeah! Thanks for reviewing my story! BTW, is fanart section working because it isn't on my computers. It keeps on saying error 404. So, that's why I haven't posted any pics, but I have drawn a lot and I really want to post 'em cuz they are waaaay better than before.

Oh, and thank you everybody else that reviewed. If this paragraph is still here, than I forgot to check my reviews to mention any more names…heh…oops…

So, if anyone knows of any other fanart sites, please let me know. Thank ya's. Now, I'll start the chapter…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Siblings

Chapter 3:

Kamen walked down a long hallway on the first floor of Hyrule Castle. Thoughts reeled through his head from last night. The battle in Hyrule Castle Town did not last long, but everyone still seemed relieved. Now, dozens of soldiers covered the grounds of the market, clearing any more debris left, than beginning the slow process of rebuilding. The castle's corridors seemed to be like a never-ending maze as he walked as quietly as he could, but the clanking of metal of his armor didn't hide the fact that someone was out in the hallway.

Finally, Kamen reached his destination at an average, wooden door. He took off his helmet than knocked. He waited for a voice of a young girl to answer, but heard the familiar voice of the royal family's nurse. Kamen entered into a usual bedroom. The walls were white and barren. One window was to the back of the room and a desk to his left. To his left, he noticed the one of the many castle nurses, Kassy, leaning over an occupied bed.

"Thank the goddesses you're here, Kamen." Kassy said as she stood up a bit straighter.

"What's the matter?" Kamen said as he walked over to the irritated nurse.

"It's this girl…" Kassy replied, pointing to the girl on the bed who was struggling to sit up.

"She won't tell me her name, refuses to rest, and keeps telling me she needs to see the king…"

Kamen turned over to the girl and realized that she was only a few years younger than him. She had golden, blonde hair and blue eyes. She still wore her tattered clothes, but her shoulder and upper arm had been bandaged and a few more were wrapped around her abdomen. She had cuts and bruises still visible on her arms and even some on her face.

"What should we do?" Kassy asked as she gently tried to push the girl to lye back down.

"Well…let's try something…" Kamen said in thought, than asked the girl, "What's your name?"

The girl coughed a few times before answering, "I need to see…the king…it's important…"

"Why?" Kamen asked.

"It depends on Hyrule…" the girl said as she coughed more.

"Tell us your name, than we'll do what we can."

After a solid thirty seconds, the girl finally answered, "My…name…is…Green…Now, will…you take me-to…see the king?"

"We'll see…" Kamen said simply as he turned over to Kassy who was leaning against the wall.

"That was quick…" the nurse said a bit relieved.

Kamen smirked, "Now what?"

"She can rest, now. At least we know her name."

Kamen shrugged his shoulders than turned the other way to leave, but felt a hand pull him back. He turned around and realized the girl he just dragged her name out of, held his arm quite weakly as she tried holding in the pain.

"I **have** to see the king…" she said as firm as she could, but it only broke out in coughs. She released his arm to cover her mouth.

Kamen sighed hopelessly. _This girl is never going to give up…_he thought.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Link stood fixed to the ground, shocked at what Princess Zelda had just told him. After a few minutes of silence, Link realized he had been holding his breath, so he finally just took all the information all at once.

"Link… I know it's hard…" Zelda began.

"I know…" Link said sadly as he sat on a nearby bench, "it's just…"

"Don't worry. General Klein and the other two generals will teach you everything you know as soon as possible."

Link rubbed his forehead in confusion as he rested his elbows on his knees, "When will this happen?"

"Tonight, during dinner…"

"Wait…" Link said as he turned towards Zelda, "What?"

"Tonight, during dinner, my father, the generals, and you will be discussing every situation that comes into mind."

"Like what?" Link said, a bit of dread in his voice."

"Like the war between the Madanians, our allies, and you becoming the new general."

Link sighed in disbelief as he stood up to leave when something caught his eye through a window in front of him. He watched curiously as Kamen, a familiar castle nurse half-dragging, half-carrying a staggering body towards the throne room. Link stared disbelievingly, his eyes fixed on the girl; golden, blonde hair, same statures that he could see from his point of view.

No. A lot of people have blonde hair, Link thought, I-it couldn't be… 

The longer he watched them as they were still in view, the more his hopes actually rose.

"I-it couldn't…no…" Link said barely audible.

"Link?" Zelda said as she walked up to the shocked Hylian, "Is it…"

"I-I don't know…" Link said as he finally began running out of the courtyard, leaving Zelda to go after him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After finally reaching the corridor, Link progressed towards the throne room until he found Kassy walking the other way, rubbing her forehead.

"Kassy," Link said stopping her quickly, "what's going on?"

"It's this girl…I need to find clean bandages…" she said a bit aggravated.

Link nodded than continued towards Kamen who was at the end of the corridor, sitting next to the girl.

"Kamen!" Link said as he finally reached him, "what's going on?"

"Kassy and I are taking this girl to the throne room, says she needs to speak to the king." Kamen said.

Link kneeled next to the girl who was on her knees, coughing than supporting herself by leaning on her arms. Link shook his head, _how could someone I care about be in worse health than last time?_ All Link wanted to do was say something to her Help her…_but what?_

After a few minutes, Kassy came running back in the hallway, a roll of bandages in her hand.

Link watched with concern and sadness as the annoyed nurse removed the blood-soaked bandage than wrap the new dressing around the girl's shoulder, all the while mumbling under her breath. Soon, Link and Kamen helped the girl to her feet and into the throne room.

The throne room, decorated with marble tile, blue carpeting with a plain, long, royal red rug along the middle. Dozens of chandeliers lined the ceiling, lighting the interior of the room. Soldiers stood guard at the entrance, including a few against the walls and windows. Two chairs decorated with gold and jewels sat atop a small stage guarded with at least half a dozen soldiers. The king and queen watched a bit curiously at the group that had just burst inside. Princess Zelda, who had reached the throne room a few seconds before, walked forward.

"Your Highness," Kassy said, losing her irritated voice as she came forward, "a girl here says she has something very important she needs to tell you, Your Highness."

"Bring her forward." The king said simply.

Kamen and Link half-dragged half-carried the girl to the front, than letting her sink down to her knees.

"What is your name?" the king asked curiously.

"My name…is… Green" she said.

"Where do you come from?"

"I am from the forest…"

"What is your business here, then?" the king asked intently.

"I have… come to warn you… about the Madanians…and their plans…to attack… Kakariko Village…and the castle…"

Everyone in the throne room stood shocked, not believing exactly what they had just heard.

"How would you know such a thing?" the king asked in disbelief.

"I ran into one of their camps in the forest. I overheard the general speaking of their… attacks."

"What attacks?" the king said.

"I was too late for the attack here, which makes the problem… even… worse…"

Everyone stayed silent to let the girl continue, "The Madanians are closer Kakariko Village, now. Making their way through the forest. Now they have a better chance because we aren't prepared…"

"What are you talking about?" the queen asked, now.

"The attack on Hyrule Castle Town was a decoy. Why would they…attack in broad daylight?"

Everyone stayed silent, actually understanding the girl, now as she coughed more than continued, "The time our soldiers spent defending town was the time the rest of their army was making their way towards Kakariko Village…"

"Why would attacking town be a decoy if they were so close to the checkpoint?" Princess Zelda asked curiously.

"Because they are making their way towards the village. If they control the castle, they can control all of Hyrule…"

"How did you hear all of this?" a familiar voice added as Zelda's Sheikah nursemaid appeared out of the shadows.

"I was listening at a camp in the forests… About half went to Hyrule Castle Town or to be a spy…"

"Wait… A spy?" Princess Zelda said.

"Yes…" the girl said as she coughed more, until she fell to her side, wincing from the pain.

"Green?" Link said finally, but was interrupted by the king.

"What else do you know?"

Green coughed more, holding her stomach in pain, "The day…they attack…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

YEAH!!! I hope everybody like this because I tried to make this extra long, so I think it's getting much more interesting… Soooooo…pleeeeeeeease REVIEW!!!

Anyway, I'll try to post Living in Shadows ASAP…. SOOOO….

P.S Sorry if there are a lot of typos…


	4. Friend or Foe?

Yeah! The next chapter is up! I've pretty much figured half of the story so far. Anyway, I'm still working on Living in Shadows, so I'll try to finish it soon. Anyways…

Me/nambe- yeah, it's Green, but you would already know.

* * *

Chapter 4:

Everyone in the throne room stood silent as they watched the girl before them slowly slip out of consciousness. They watched intently as Kassy and Link carried the girl back to her room.

"General Klein…" the king said finally.

After a few seconds, a man appeared in front of the king. He wore simple, black soldier's tunic. He had brown hair with brown eyes. Yet, he was at least in his mid-thirties

"Inform the other generals to send soldiers to guard Kakariko Village and any entrances."

"Yes, Your Highness." He said as he bowed his head than walked out.

* * *

Link sat dazed in the courtyard. He sat on a bench while he rested his head against the stonewall behind him. He stared up at the sky, forgetting that he had a dinner with the king and generals in the next half hour. Link sighed hopelessly when Zelda appeared, knowing exactly what she was going to say.

"Link!" she said with shock in her voice, "Aren't you going to get ready for the dinner?"

"Yeah, I was just thinking." Link said slowly.

"Link, I know it's hard since she doesn't remember anything…" Zelda said as she sat next to him, "The only people who remember are the sages and you."

"Then, how does the rest of the royal family remember?"

"I told them about it. Besides, they knew Ganandorf and what he was up to, I wouldn't be surprised…"

"I guess you're right." Link said as he got up, "Now, to get ready for dinner."

* * *

Time seemed to go slowly as Link sat at a large table in the castle dining room. Next to him sat General Klein while across him was General Leon and General Rylone, and at the end of the table sat the king.

Link sighed a bit as he watched Zelda retire from the night, leaving him alone with the generals and the king to discuss any war situation.

"Well, then, Sir Link…" the king began with a sigh, "Have you gotten used to people calling you general?"

Link grinned, "Not entirely, Your Highness."

"Well, don't worry. You are just a replacement until we can fully find someone, but if not, get used to it." The king said with a hint of amusement in his voice.

"Your Highness," General Leon spoke up, "How do we know if this boy is able to handle- "

"Nonsense." The king cut in, "This boy is the most skilled soldier in the army."

"Maybe I can see how good his skills are tomorrow, after breakfast." General Klein intended.

"Good idea." The king said, "By the way, General, what is the plan with the soldiers?"

"By tomorrow, we will be sending half of our soldiers to Kakariko Village while the rest stay here to guard the castle." General Klein said.

"What if this girl is an imposter?" General Leon said, bringing up another topic.

All the while, Link had remained silent until now, "You have no proof, General."

"No, Sir Link. He might have a point." The king said.

"Then, Your Highness, why would she be so badly injured?" Link questioned, forgetting he was talking to royalty.

"The arrow wound was from the battle, but the gash…" General Rylone said in thought.

"Sir Link," the king began, now, as if avoiding the question, "try to question the girl a bit more, see if you can get anything out of her."

"Yes, Your Highness." Link said plainly.

"Ah, Conrad…" the king said as he glimpsed over to a shadowed corner, "I was needing to talk to you."

A moment later, a figure appeared from the darkened side of the room, and Link instantly recognized a familiar friend. The Sheikah, a couple of years older than Link, wore simple sheikah clothing with a cloth wrapped around his head and face, only revealing his scarlet eyes. Yet, one eye was covered from locks of his golden-red hair.

"Yes, Your Highness?" Conrad said.

"I need you to watch over the girl tonight. Make sure nothing happens to our most powerful resource or to one of the spies of our enemies."

* * *

Link walked wearily to his room on one of the higher floors of the castle. Several thoughts reeled through his head that he didn't realize someone was following him through the dimly lit corridors. Finally, the Sheikah faked a cough not too far away from Link, making him jump in surprise.

"What's wrong, General?" Conrad said with a smirk.

Link rolled his eyes than continued walking. "Don't you have something else to do other than give people a heart attack?"

"Meh…" Conrad said as he walked up next to Link, "By the way, Impa told me to give you this."

Conrad handed Link a small bottle containing a red liquid. "It's medicine to heal your arm."

"What about Green?" Link asked as he took the bottle, "She is in a much worse condition than I am."

"The girl? Oh… Impa's making another one right now," Conrad said, "but it won't be ready until tomorrow."

Link nodded as he finally reached his familiar corridor.

"Well, g'dnight…" The Sheikah said as he disappeared into the shadows.

* * *

Conrad leaned against a wall in the girls' room. The only light in the room was from the window, but the Sheikah clearly stood out of the way to avoid the chance of being seen. He glanced towards the girl to see if she was all right every time he heard the bed rustle. Hours passed, yet Conrad was awake. He heard the girl move many times, but was too distracted with sleep deprivation to care. After a few minutes, he glanced over to the girl and realized she was out of her bed and slowly making her way to the window that was open. _When did that happen?_ Conrad thought to himself. He gasped when he noticed something shine behind the girl. The Sheikah practically kicked himself when he realized the girl was now, staring his direction.

* * *

Kamen walked around the castle in boredom, his shift almost over. A few minutes past when he turned one of the corners to one of the longest corridors in the castle, when he spotted Mark patrolling the hallway.

"Hey, Mark." Kamen said wearily.

Mark was about to answer, but stopped when he heard a faint thud near the end of other side of the corridor.

"Did you hear that?" Mark asked as he turned towards Kamen.

"Yeah…" Kamen said as he strained to hear anything else.

"That sounded like it came from the girl's room..." Mark finally spoke.

* * *

Green stood transfixed as she stared disbelievingly in front of her. There was a person in her room, yet she wasn't capable to protect herself. She tried to move, but every step sent pain travel through her body. Before she could react, someone had grasped her good arm, twisting it behind her back. She fell to her knees, shrieking from the intensifying pain. She could feel a sharp, cold object slowly press into her neck, as someone seemed to push her up towards the window. A second passed when she heard rustling behind her. The grasp loosened her arm and the dagger was released from her neck.

Green collapsed onto the floor, not able to move both from pain and fear. A figure appeared in her sight, as he knelt in front of her. Before long, the door to her room opened, revealing two shocked Hylian soldiers.

"What the heck happened?" one of the Hylian soldiers asked.

* * *

Yeah! Finally done! All in one day because I was bored and I have been planning this scene for a long time. I decided to update a bit early. Anywho, I am back ON as JADE2824, so everybody can check out the pics I'm making for my stories, but it might take a while to get 'em up. Anywho, now everybody… PLEEEEEEEEEEEEEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!! 


	5. Searching For Truth

I'm up with the next chapter! Oh, BTW, I meant to say that most of the clothes were from the new game coming out in-well-this year, not the movie. If people ever read my AUs.

Anyway, everyone, you'll find out who everybody is, like the person who took Green in the market, and the person in her room. They'll all be found out soon enough, but I'm planning on making this a long story with a lot of chapters that will be probably five pages each. SO, I updated Living in Shadows and Seeing Truth not too long ago, just to let everyone know. Ok, ok…

Oh, right, Conrad isn't supposed to be an exact of Sheik, he just has scarlet eyes, and instead of pure blond hair, he has blonde hair with a reddish tint, but he doesn't have anything to do with Gerudo.

BTW, if anyone has played WW, you'll know where I got the king's name from.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Siblings

Chapter 5:

Green sat upright on her bed, listening intently as the masked Sheikah explained everything that had happened a few minutes ago to a group of soldiers. She rubbed her arm absentmindedly as the Sheikah walked inside, followed by two other soldiers. The first thing she wanted to ask was exactly who these people were that kept sneaking into her room. The one that had attempted to murder her had caused a small cut on her neck, but it still burned every time.

One of the younger soldiers came up to her, "Green, I know what just happened here was…well…traumatizing."

"Yeah, well… I'd like to know everybody who's been sneaking into my room." She retorted, taking a glance around the room full of soldiers.

"I'll start off: I'm Kamen, and this is Mark." The soldier said as he gestured towards the person next to him, "and this Sheikah, here, is Conrad."

Green glanced to her right and noticed the Sheikah. She seemed confused for a moment, but the soldier named, Kamen, continued, "Green, you should get some rest right now."

"No, I still want to know exactly why there were people in my room."

"Well, as a Sheikah, and my service to the Royal Family, I was assigned to watch you." Conrad replied, the cloth over his mouth made his voice sound muffled.

"Well, why?" Green asked.

"Because you're in danger of the Madanians." Mark said.

"Yeah, I mean, if Conrad wasn't watching you, you could've been dead right now." Kamen continued.

"But, the guy was pushing me towards the window… and it seemed like he was going to say something before he was knocked out." Green alleged.

"…Wait…did anyone see you when you were at their camp?" Conrad asked.

"Yeah…they saw me, but I got away, that's how I got all these cuts and bruises."

"Even the gash?" Kamen inquired.

"That was from the stalchildren in Hyrule field." Green replied.

"Wait, you said you knew when they would attack. When?" Kamen asked.

"Well…It took me two weeks to get here…Soo…then…They're going to be attacking in…oh no…" Green thought aloud.

"What?" Conrad inquired.

"In three days…"

"What?!" Kamen retorted as he began towards the door, "No way, I need to get Link…"

Kamen left the room, followed by the rest of the soldiers. Green sat still on the bed, watching as almost everyone left the room one after another. A few soldiers had gone to tell Impa, the generals, and a few others went to request the king.

"Will they be back?" Green asked, turning her head towards Conrad.

"Yes, they will be back with the King and a few others."

Green sighed, trying to adjust herself in a comfortable position, but only caused pain to shoot all over her body.

"Green, you know? I have to say, for a kid, you're brave." Conrad said.

"Well, thanks. People used to say I was pretty weak."

"Why would anyone want to say that?" Conrad inquired, as he leaned against the wall near the bed.

"I don't know, but it was kind of because I ran away from my home. It was from the Madanianites when they raided my home… I just…" Green seemed to trail off as the group of soldiers had reentered, followed by Impa and the four generals.

"The king requests the girl to appear in the throne room in thirty minutes." One of the soldiers stated.

Green winced in pain, her arm felt like it was going fall out of its socket, yet it only sent searing pain throughout her body. She slowly swung her legs over the side of the bed, while everyone else cleared the way for her. Conrad and Link stood to her side, ready to help her at any given moment.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Conrad watched intently as Green walked out of the room, soldiers stood to the side, gazing towards the new general, as he let the girl support her weight on him. The Sheikah slowly slipped into the shadows and disappeared, ending up near Zelda's nursemaid, Impa. They were in the throne room, behind the area where the Royal Family sat, as they waited for the girl to enter.

"How is the healing potion coming along?" Conrad asked a bit serenely.

"Fine, but I finished it early. Why?" Impa replied, crossing her arms and staring ahead.

"I think the girl should take it now," Conrad continued, "Look… Link doesn't even have the bandages on his arm anymore."

"Yes, and he seems half awake." Impa said as she watched Link help the girl up to the front of the throne room.

"He cares a lot for the girl though," Conrad observed, "never seen him like this, before."

Impa glanced over to where the king was seated, than handed Conrad a bottle with a red liquid. In just a few minutes, the king began to speak.

"Green, you have come from across Hyrule to warn us about the plans of the Madanianites, yet you haven't told us everything. Please, continue." The king said.

Before Green could began, Conrad appeared in front of the king. He bowed his head as he spoke, " Your Highness, before Green may tell you what she knows, I need to tell you that a man from the Madanianite army had snuck into her room. I knocked him unconscious before he could cause any harm. I do believe there is a spy, but we are not aware of who it is just yet."

"Where is he, now?" the king asked.

"In the dungeons, Your Highness."

"Good. Now, what else is there that I need to know?"

Conrad stood to the side as Green staggered to the front. She bowed slightly as she spoke.

"Your Highness, from what I could remember from what I heard that night, the Madanianites are planning to attack in more than three days." Green waited for a reply, but there was none.

She continued, "If they take control of Kakariko Village, they'll use it as a fort. They'll slowly move towards town again, but this time, they won't stop."

"Why would they want Kakariko Village?" Princess Zelda asked, "It doesn't seem to be the most important place in Hyrule."

"I'm not so sure, Your Majesty. It seems to me it is a large target for them, and much closer for where they are headed."

"Shouldn't they at least try to capture other areas before they ever think of crossing our path?" Impa asked as she stepped out from the shadows.

"Well, I don't really know that, but maybe they have another army coming. I really don't know, but I guess it's better to have our army stationed all around Hyrule if we want to be safe." Green said as she went down onto her knees.

Link kneeled down next to her, than glanced over to the Sheikah. Conrad kneeled down and gave Green the bottle filled with the red liquid. She drank it willingly, but almost gagged from the horrible taste.

"Well, I guess we have no such choice. I'll send our army to Kakariko Village and across Death Mountain." The king said.

"What about the rest of Hyrule?" Princess Zelda asked.

"I'll send troops there, also." The king replied as he turned to the generals.

"General Rylone, you and your men will be sent to Lake Hylia. General Leon, you and your men will be separated into Lon Lon Ranch, and parts of the forest. General Klyne, you and your men will be separated into Kakariko Village and Death Mountain. And Sir Link, you will head with General Klyne to Kakariko Village. Before you go, though, as your first assignment you will need to go to Gerudo Valley. Speak to Naboora. Ask her if her army is willing to join forces with us…"

"But, Your Highness, do we really need their help in this war since we never have?" General Klyne asked.

"The Madanianites are growing stronger, we need all the help we can get." The king said.

"Your Highness." Green began, " May I come with General Klyne and Sir Link?"

"To Kakariko Village? Why? What business would you have there?" the king asked suspiciously.

"Because, Your Highness, I know a few of their plans, and I think it would be best if I went with them."

"I will speak to them about it. Is there anything else you need to tell us?" the king asked.

"No, Your Highness." Green said as she shook her head slightly.

"Good. We appreciate your help." The king nodded towards the soldiers to take Green back to her room.

Everyone left the throne room except the king, generals and the two sheikahs.

"I do not trust this girl," General Leon began after everyone had left, "she seems to be hiding something."

"Are you going to allow her to come with us?" General Klyne asked.

"Yes." Was the only answer the king had given to the general.

"Why, Your Highness?" this time it was General Rylone who asked.

"If this girl is hiding something, we'll find out soon enough."

"I don't believe she is hiding something, Your Highness, how could she?" Link began.

"We don't know anything about this girl. She could be a spy and we wouldn't even know." General Leon said.

"You have no proof, General." Link retorted, a bit fumed from the general's words.

"Sir Link, General Leon has a point," The king said, "That is why she will be with you when you depart for Gerudo Valley. Get all the information you can get out of her."

"Yes, Your Highness." Link said as he bowed his head. He glanced towards the generals, and realized they were smirking.

"Conrad, what happened exactly in that room?" the king asked, turning towards the sheikah.

"Someone had come into the room, Your Highness, they seemed to have been threatening the girl with a knife to her neck while her arm was twisted behind her back. I knocked the man out before he could do anything else." Conrad said.

"Did you say he was from the Madanianite army?" Link asked.

"Yes, he had a Madanianite insignia on his shirt, so he must be one of the spies Green had told us about." Conrad replied, "Like I had said before, we have him in the dungeons right now."

"Good. I guess…" the king was cut off.

"Wait. I'm sorry for interrupting you, Your Highness, but why would the Madanianites want Green dead if she was a spy?" Link asked.

"Many reasons, Sir Link." General Leon began, "It could be a hoax. They planned this so we would be convinced that Green was not a spy, and the story she had told was true."

"But maybe, Your Highness, the Madanianites had threatened her before, so she could get us into a trap. She refused, so a Madanianite tried to kill her." Impa jumped into the conversation.

"Than, why wouldn't she tell us all this? If she told us our plans, she could clearly tell us." Link said.

"You have a point, Sir Link." The king said as he nodded in agreement.

"Yes, Your Highness. I believe she could be telling the truth. Why would a girl want to go through so much for them? Besides, Your Highness, she has pointed ears, not round."

"Sir Link, why do you constantly try to prove this girl's innocence?" General Leon retorted.

Link kept silent; there was no possible way to tell a self-centered general the answer.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Thankee everybody who reviewed! YEAH!! Yeah, poor Green, but she won't be so hurt later on, besides this is the beginning of the story anyways. Oh, and I don't remember if I said this before, but, also, you'll all find out who everybody is later on in the game... I think I already said that...Ah, well...

EEH! I hope everybody liked this chapter. It's about six pages long. I know it took quite a while, but that's why I made it longer. Anyway, others might take a bit longer to update, too, but I have more than half of this story figured out and it's kind of hard since I'm going to make up quite a lot of new characters, since there just isn't enough now. Anywho, please review!!!!


	6. Part of the Past

All right, I'm finally back with the seventh chapter. I'm sorry it took so long. BTW, this here begins the stuff I am planning for Destiny's Consequence. Like the original GREEN, she stayed in the village for the rest of the temples. That was too boring, so I'm going to change a lot of it. So, I am telling you again, to read Destiny's Consequence if you want to understand this story because it's going to be different and I won't be surprised if you get confused. I'll update ASAP or after this one. Anyways, the site I have at I finally got a story up so read it, please! It'shttp/ fictionpress .co m/kitana5055 DOn't do the spaces. just put it together. Not hard to type up. I mean. I memorized.It's hard... I think. Heh. ANywho...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Siblings

Chapter 7: Part of the Past

The night passed quickly and busily as the king of Hyrule sent soldiers all across Hyrule. It seemed to pass slowly for Green who had to wake up from her sleep at four in the morning. She quickly jumped from her bed as a servant knocked on her door. The servant told her to be in the throne room by five o' clock. Green nodded. It was going to be a long day, but all she wanted to do was sleep in her comfortable bed, and now that was not a problem.

Almost every night she would have a nightmare, and they usually were the same thing, or at least the same person. The young man in green was who she usually saw, or sometimes things that never really happened to her. Times where she had to live on the streets and survive by stealing because her house had burnt down, but that had never happened. She could remember her past clearly; her guardian Meysh had passed away when she was only six, and when she was ten, her house was taken over by the Madanians. Soon, she began living on the streets. For a year and a half, she spent time stealing only to survive. She was the fastest thief on the streets, but it was not anything she was proud of and always tried to keep it away from others trying to forget her past. She had finally forced herself to move all the way across the plains to Kokiri Forest to live. Now that everything seemed to be fine, the Madanians had camped not too far away. Yet, everything seemed to be in a blur at this hour.

She realized there wasn't any pain in her abdomen or her shoulder so she undid the bloodstained bandages. She was completely shocked to see her wounds healed, and no mark could be seen from the injuries. She breathed a sigh of relief. She picked up the clothes she found on a desk and changed into them. The clothes were a moss green tunic. The sleeves went up to her elbow and had a slit just below the shoulder- like a sleeveless- about three inches until it continued again. The tunic reached to her knees, but there were slits on both sides. She wore black pants and shoes, and had pulled her hair up into a high ponytail, but still allowing her bangs to fall over her blue eyes.

Green quickly washed up, still hoping for breakfast. She began walking towards the door, but noticed something on the desk. She turned around and realized there was a necklace/choker lying there in a heap. An emerald pendant dangled on a black ribbon. She grinned and clasped the choker around her neck. She quickly ran out of her room, and surprisingly found her way into the throne room. She was shocked to see so many soldiers packed into the room. The king was standing next to his throne, talking to the two Sheikah warriors. Other then them, she could not spot anyone in familiar. She walked to an unoccupied corner, leaned against the wall, and crossed her arms over her chest.

A few minutes past as she stood there, eyeing her surroundings. It was crowded, and many soldiers seemed to be called away as they departed from their groups, and leaving the throne room. She quickly turned her head on instinct when a flash of green passed by, but only sighed in disappointment when she realized it was Sir Link passing by. His expression showed him to look a bit bothered, but Green only ignored it and turned her attention to a young soldier approaching her. His helmet was still on so she couldn't recognize who it was, but when he spoke to her, she thought it seemed familiar.

Green raised an eyebrow in confusion, having no idea what message the soldier was giving her in those muffled words. She heard him laugh as he took off his helmet, revealing a light brown-haired boy with light green eyes. The face was familiar to her, but she could not remember anyone.

"Hey, Green. Are you feeling any better?" the soldier asked.

Green only nodded.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I'm Kamen. I found you in one of the back alleyways. It was a good thing I found you when I did or…well…" he said as he leaned on the wall next to her.

She finished for him, "I would have been dead…"

"Err…you really do not mind talking about things like that…"

"Death? I have gone through too much in my life to watch what I talk about."

"You must have had a hard life…"

"I suppose…I mean, I have never met my parents. My guardian died when I was six, and when I was ten my house was ambushed by Madanians. I lived on the streets for a year and a half as a thief. It was the only way to survive. I suppose I did have a hard life…"

"I'm sorry." Kamen said as he gazed off into the crowds, his brown hair falling over his eyes.

Green nodded sadly, "How did you end up becoming a soldier?"

He sighed then glanced her direction, "My parents were killed in an ambush by the Madanians in their home village. I joined the army to…well, I don't know…"

"For revenge?" she asked a bit perplexed in how such a kind person would come to that conclusion.

"I'm not sure. I guess I just did it for them."

Green smiled sympathetically, "How long have you been a soldier?"

"It will be about two years, now. It hasn't been that long."

They both sighed sadly. The throne room was emptying as the soldiers went into ranks and exited through the doors. The last group was leaving, now, to Lake Hylia and the Kokiri Forest.

"Well, I'm next…" Kamen said as he straightened up.

"Where are you going?" she asked sadly, actually hoping she would have company a bit longer.

"I will be heading to Gerudo Valley with Sir- I mean General Link." He said with a grin.

"Oh…" she said sadly and stared down at the carpeting.

"What do you mean, 'oh'?" he asked as he raised an eyebrow and placed a hand on her shoulder, "I am coming with you."

Green quickly raise her head and turned to him, "What? I thought I was going to Kakariko Village."

"No. They thought it was best if you went with Link to Gerudo Valley."

"What?" she exclaimed a bit annoyed, "How could they do that? I-"

She was cut off when Kamen spoke up as he brought his forehead against hers, "It's alright, Green. You'll be back in the village in a few days."

Green smiled as Kamen backed away, blushing just a bit. She looked the other direction to see the king and Impa walking towards them.

"Don't be shy…" she heard Kamen whisper in her ear.

"Green, I am glad you are well, again." King Nohansen began as he stood a few feet away with Impa next to him, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Thank you, Your Highness." Green replied as she bowed her head.

"I hope you are not disappointed about these arrangements."

"No, Your Highness. I just thought I would be going with them because of their plans."

"Ah, yes. We need your help on that, but I am afraid it is too dangerous for the time being. Once you reach there, you will hide in the Shadow Temple with the rest of the village. Meanwhile, can you tell us what you know about their plans?"

"Well, I do know that they will be coming down Death Mountain through the forest. The only way that can work is by going through the Lost Woods, which ends through Goron City."

"Then the Gorons must be in danger." Kamen said from behind me.

"No," Impa began, "They can protect themselves. They are immune to heat and have skin as rough as rock, but we still need to block them off."

"Have the troops to Kakariko left already?" Green asked a bit worriedly.

"Half of them, yes, but the rest will be leaving with General Klein. You, Sir Link, Kamen, and a three other soldiers will be going to Gerudo Valley."

"When do we leave, Your Highness?"

"In about fifteen minutes. You and Kamen should meet with the rest of your group at the front of the castle."

Green nodded and bowed then walked away. She left the throne room, but waited for Kamen. She heard the sound of metal clanking and turned around.

"Nice for the first time talking to the king." Kamen commented as he walked side to side with Green.

"Thanks…" she said a bit shyly and looked the other way.

A few minutes past as they walked through the hallways in silence. It was still dark outside so the corridors were dimly lit with candles and the corners were only in shadows. The only sound heard throughout was the clanking of metal as Kamen walked and the soft pitter-patter of Green's footsteps, but for a second it felt as though someone was behind them. Green glanced behind her, but only saw shadows. She shook her head in confusion then continued walking. She glimpsed over to Kamen; he was staring at the floor as it passed by as if in deep thought. For a moment, crimson eyes past through her mind. Did she know anyone with those color eyes? She couldn't push them from her mind. She felt chill run up her spine and looked up. They finally had reached the door that led to the front of the castle. Green looked up at the fading stars as she crossed her arms over her chest to keep warm. She could hear the sound of horses neighing and soldiers talking. It took only a few minutes to reach a small group of about three soldiers talking in a cluster with a knight in green talking to them.

Green stopped in her tracks, hoping she didn't have to converse with them. She was too tired and confused to care. She felt a hand take hers and guide her towards the soldiers. She groaned. She didn't want to meet them, but only wanted to go home. Kamen let go of her hand and walked beside her. The soldiers stopped talking as they realized who was coming by.

"Guys," Kamen said, "I want you to meet Green."

The soldiers turned around to face them, including the young general.

"Hi…" Green said sheepishly.

They all greeted her, but one may have been the romantic type. He bowed down, his dark, black hair falling over his eyes, but she could still see them clearly. They were green that seemed to sparkle in the moonlight, and she recognized them immediately. They were the same she had seen only more than three years ago; they were of the same boy whom she had run into not so long ago. She was already angry, but when the young soldier looked up, it felt as though she was still in the market, still living on the streets, still blaming the Madanians for ruining her entire life. She was brought out of her reverie when Kamen placed a hand on her shoulder and turned her to the boy clad in green. He seemed deep in thought, but turned to face Green. She smiled as Kamen introduced everyone.

A soldier with light brown hair with bits of red and brown eyes stepped up. Kamen introduced him as Yuko. The soldier beside him had blonde hair and hazel blue eyes, and his name was Katsuto. The soldier that was next to him was the one with the black hair and green eyes. His name was Ichiro. Green couldn't move to even look over to the general. Green felt a hand on her shoulder, realizing it was Kamen she glanced towards him. He motioned her towards the young knight and she stepped forward.

"Green, I want you to meet Sir- I mean, _General_ Link…" Kamen introduced with a slight grin. Green nodded then bowed with as much respect as possible.

"Well, Green. If you need anything during this journey, just come to us and we'll do what we can." Link said, trying to suppress a smile. What was he to do? Life was not easy for him anymore. He had only joined the Hylian army to fight for his kingdom, but taking away lives was not easy. Almost every night he would have nightmares reminding him of all those faces. He could never get them out of his mind, but now that Green had come into his life again everything was changing, but was it for the better or for the worse?

Green glimpsed up into his face, and their gazes locked. For a second, it was as though she had seen him somewhere before. As though she had seen those same eyes and hair and clothes since they looked Kokiri. The moment passed, and she dismissed the fact. She nodded and tried to smile, but only seemed hurt. Link's eyes clouded and he looked the other way. Kamen jumped in and showed Green the horse she was to be riding, a black mare named Evonn, in the stables not too far away. She petted its neck and it neighed.

"I think he likes you…" Kamen alleged and Green chuckled.

A few minutes past until she heard the sound of footsteps and turned around on instinct. It was Ichiro. He said something to Kamen and he turned around, "I'm sorry, Green. But it seems I'm needed for something. Meet me and the rest of us back in front in ten minutes." He seemed to have said this to the both of them then ran past Ichiro and left the stables.

After the soldier was out of sight, she turned toward the black-haired boy and only stared at him with almost pure hatred.

"…And you said we would never see each other again…" he began with a smirk.

Green scowled, "What do you want? You practically had me killed…"

"How's that?" Ichiro said as he leaned against the stable walls, crossing his arms over his chest.

"You already know…" Green retorted as she stepped forward.

"You have grown in the last few years. I am surprised you haven't stolen anything in the castle yet…"

"What does that mean?"

"I think it is clear with your past life of thievery."

"I'm over that…"

Ichiro raised an eyebrow, "How did the king take it when you told him."

"Tell him what?"

"What do you think?"

"Just leave me alone. I don't want anything to do with you."

Ichiro ignored her and continued with a smirk, "You told me you would pay me back the next time we met."

"I never thought it would happen…" Green mumbled, as she looked the other way.

"Well, it happened. Didn't it?"

"Well, what do you want from me?" she said louder as she neared him with clenched fists.

"What are you willing to give up? After all, you ruined many businesses by stealing their imports from around the country. I'm sure there is something you can give up…something valuable." By this time, Ichiro had gotten up from his position from the wall and had slowly inched towards Green.

"I don't have anything valuable. Why do you think I had to steal? Did you actually think it was for fun?"

"Everyone has something to treasure."

"What? A picture? What would that do?" Green grimaced as she stepped forward in anger.

"I think you have something more valuable then that." Ichiro said with a grin.

"What, this necklace?" she said, gesturing towards the choker with the green pendant, "It's not even mine…"

She began to remove it, but stopped when she realized Ichiro had gotten closer. They were probably only a foot away from each other. Her hands went back to her side, as she looked up. The young soldier was probably half a foot taller then her, yet only two years older, as old as Kamen. She glared at him, but he stood still, unmoving.

"What do you want, then?" Green asked, still angry, as she backed up.

"I think you know…" After he said this, he turned around and walked away, leaving Green in the stables. She wondered what he wanted; it was something valuable. She thought for a few seconds when it finally came to her. She gasped. How could _he_ know?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Yay! Done with chapter! Yipee! Ahem…Anyways, I hope everyone liked this chapter. I left you all in suspense, right? I hope so, or the genre can't be in suspense, right? Heh, anyways... Please R&R! See, didn't I tell you it'd get interesting? Huh? Huh? Anyways, I'm looking forward to all your reviews, cause you know I appreciate it! Thanks! And don't forget to visit me at fictionpress. Oh, don't worry. I'll have more of Link in here in the next chapter. This was just more about Green since there's a lot of characters and Ichiro's one of the main characters so he'll also be in the next chapter, which will hopefully be longer. Suddenly, I have an interest in writing the next chapter since I guess I had had writer's block before. Alright, anyways, Bye!


End file.
